Save Me The Shame
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Invisi Billy becomes embarrassed when Spectra catches him in the act doing something so oddly disturbing. But he wants to promise Spectra not to ask her about this little 'situation' of his. The question is, what will Spectra get in return...? Spectilly two-shot. Will be rated M next chapter.


**"Save Me The Shame"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or its characters. Monster High, the characters and the webisodes are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's a nice Invisi Billy/Spectra two-shot I came up with. Eeyup, it's two chapters all in one, so here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Invisi Billy was running around the hallways of Monster High.

Apparently, he looked frightened as if he saw some ghoul get murdered. Or perhaps, he looked frightened as if the world had suddenly ended on a nuclear apocalypse. Or could be from the fact that he looked frightened on account that one of his pranks suddenly backfired and now he's running for his life? Apparently, those things weren't necessarily true.

He was running from the fact that he was humiliated by Spectra Vondergeist, who ended up getting a picture of him kissing and licking a chemistry glass. Apparently, this scene brought laughter to Spectra's face, who decided to take a picture of him, just as a way to create humor to her Ghostly Gossip website. Invisi Billy caught her in the act just in time, only for Spectra to bolt out of the room. What really happened from Invisi Billy's part was he was with his friends, and he was making fun of his ghoul friend Scarah Screams' make-out technique, by using a one of the huge chemistry glasses.

This was bad for Billy to begin with. Apparently, he was scared of having to be labeled as a weird glass kisser. That would make him a laughing stock around the entire Monster High faculty. But Invisi Billy wasn't gonna let it happen to him. No way. Not ever.

So he did the right thing by running after Spectra. The question is: Where did she go to?

Just to get the answers, Invisi Billy started asking students one-by-one about Spectra's whereabouts. He decided to go after Frankie first, who was busy putting things in her locker.

"Hey Frankie, have you seen Spectra?" Invisi Billy asked her.

"Um, no I havent..." Frankie muttered, "What's this all about?"

"Oh, nothing." Billy shook his head.

Suddenly, Invisi Billy walked away leaving Frankie to shrug.

So asking Frankie about Spectra's whereabouts was out of the question. Maybe he could ask Cleo where she was. She was busy hanging out with her boyfriend Deuce down at the local scare-a-torium.

"Hey Cleo, sorry to interrupt you, but have you seen Spectra?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Cleo informed him, "Try somewhere else."

"Okay, what's the point in that...?" Invisi Billy said rolling his eyes.

From there, he left her and Deuce alone to spend their privacy. Okay, maybe Frankie and Cleo wasn't the right candidates. If not Frankie and Cleo, then maybe Abbey would know where Spectra is. After all, the daughter of the yeti is very close friends with Spectra.

Invisi Billy saw Abbey trying to get frisky with Heath Burns next to a soda machine. He didn't want to interrupt their little moment, but what kind of choice did Invisi Billy have? Quietly, yet gently, Invisi Billy tapped her right in the shoulder.

"Um, hey Abbey, you've seen Spectra around?" He asked him.

Unfortunately, Billy didn't get an answer from her. Basically because she and Heath were busy smooching and sucking face. Apparently, Invisi Billy thought she didn't hear him enough. So he decided to raise his voice a little so that Abbey could understand.

"Abbey, have... you... seen... Spectra... anywhere?" Billy said carefully.

Yet, there was still no answer. Abbey's lips was attached to Heath's lips, and there was no way and no chance of ever breaking them up.

"Uhhh, why do I even bother...?" Invisi Billy groaned to himself as he left.

But as soon as he already left, Abbey and Heath broke off the kiss, sworing that they heard something.

"Um, Abbey," Heath replied, "Did you hear something just now?"

"Must've been birds." Abbey guessed, "They do anything to sweep in on sexy time."

"Got that right." Heath nodded as they went back to their little make-out session.

So far, Invisi Billy headed outside, already thinking about giving up. He realized that he rather be a laughing stock to this whole school than to find Spectra. He must admit that Spectra was a good hider, concerning that Spectra already remained a mystery to everyone around her. He couldn't believe that one embarrassing picture could be enough to damage his reputation.

While he took a rest among the school steps, he heard a tapping noise coming under the trees. Curious, Invisi Billy looked up...

...

...

...only to see Spectra Vondergeist tapping on the buttons on her computer.

Feeling scared and alerted, Invisi Billy shouted out to her.

"YOU!" He went.

Before Spectra could manage to do anything, Invisi Billy ran up to her in full speed, therefore tackling her to the ground lightly. He ended up pinning her down to the point where she couldn't reach to her computer (Luckily for her, it didn't break).

"Wha-what are you doing...?" Spectra asked him sternly.

"Relax, Spectra." Invisi Billy replied, "I'm not gonna rape you. I'm just holding you down against your will."

Feeling hesitated and bothered, Spectra used her ghost powers to get through Invisi Billy, therefore standing up and floating on top of him. Billy, however, saw this and looked surprised.

"Crap, I forgot she could do that..." He muttered to himself.

"What's gotten over you?" Spectra spoke down on him, raising her eyebrow.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Invisi Billy pleased to her.

"Look Spectra, you cannot post that picture to everyone on the Ghostly Gossip!" Billy shouted, "I don't want everyone to think I'm some weird glass kisser. Or some kind of creepy glass licker, because that would set me off with the rest of the ghouls everywhere."

"I'm sorry, but business is business." Spectra sighed, "And I have to do my job to dish out the latest dirt. You understand, don't you?"

"No Spectra, I don't." Invisi Billy pointed out, "I'm telling you, you can't post my picture there! If everyone sees this, they're gonna make fun of me, and I'm gonna feel humilated. Heck, even my ghoul friend Scarah is gonna break up with me because of this!"

"But how can it be funny if I don't post the picture?" Spectra shrugged, "I was thinking about doing a humor section on the Ghostly Gossip where I find some of the most hilarious circumstances I find around Monster High, capture them with my iCoffin, and post it around for the whole entire school to see? That would give out quite a laugh."

Before Spectra could open up her computer and do what she wanted, Invisi Billy closed the computer on her.

"I'm begging you, don't... post... that... picture." Billy told her carefully, "Heck, I'll do anything for you, just so you won't have to post. I'll kiss your feet and worship the ground you walk on, even though you float. Maybe I'll carry your bags around for you, just in case you wanna shop around. Or maybe I could drive you around in your convertible like I'm your personal limo driver or something. Anything to prevent you from posting that picture. What do you say?"

All of Invisi Billy's persuading forced Spectra to rethink this. Even though it would be funny if it was posted on the website, she had to admit she felt very dirty and guilty to do something malicious like this.

After much need time to think, Spectra finally gave out her decision.

"I'll tell you what," She suggested, "You come by to my house after school, and I'll see what we can do about this. Sound easy?"

"Yeah, anything you want." Billy nodded, "Just don't post that embarrassing picture."

All of his pleadings forced Spectra to smile at him.

"Cross my heart." She nodded, "Remember, my house, 4:00."

"4:00. Got it." Invisi Billy nodded as he walked away from her.

He took one big sigh of relief, feeling thankful that he dodged a bullet for now. But why on earth would Spectra want to invite Invisi Billy over? If she wanted to not post the picture at all, would she have deleted it in the first place on her computer? This was actually strange of her. After all, all of the floating and mysterious personality she possessed was often strange enough to begin with.

Maybe Spectra wanted company with someone. She was always a lonely ghoul who did nothing but blog 24/7. Burt nevertheless, she was a _beautiful_ lonely ghoul at best. yet it still left Invisi Billy in a state of curiosity.

He remained curious so often, that he was like that until the last school bell rang for today.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not very sure if this was the best I've written for an Invisi Billy/Spectra, but I think it was all right.**

**Anyway, for next chapter, I might make this into an M-rating. If that is, if you all want to see what happens next chapter? *wink wink***

**Until then, feedback is always welcome! ^_^**


End file.
